


墨镜天使

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐
Kudos: 6





	墨镜天使

“什么东西都是大的好啊。”

朴志晟收到消息，稍微有点郁闷。

KH1122说话跟他妈简直一模一样。前几天他妈刚花好些钱换了一双开门冰箱，摆在他家逼仄的客厅里简直格格不入。朴志晟放学回家看到那台巨大的冷灰色电器，怪物一样匍匐在原先那个角落，一瞬间悲痛不已。他默念好几遍“爷青结”，“爷青结”，他妈很不耐烦看他一眼，“烦不烦，冰箱当然越大越好啊。”

家里总共三个人，一时还未适应它庞大的容积，冰箱内部尚且空旷。朴志晟起夜，昨晚吃了泡菜汤庆祝巨大冰箱入驻他们家，泡菜放太多，咸得他梦中也在狂饮水。

他半梦半醒间打开冰箱，被猛烈盖过自己的冷气彻底惊醒。

以前的冰箱多么温和啊...他又有点感伤。冰箱实在好大，又好空。朴志晟很委屈地蹲下，躲在冰箱门后，想我以后的棺材是不是也这么大，也这么冷...他喝够了水，水在胃里荡漾，荡出一点眼泪。

JS25，你本人的头也很大吗？

朴志晟蹲在操场阴影处看虚拟投幕，果断回了句：“当然不是当然不是。”

他对自己在这游戏里的形象相当满意：捏脸时精准地使头围保持在标准头围以下2cm的位置，五官跟本人神似，但眼睛稍微大了那么一点。

朴志晟觉得自己已足够真诚，至少没有彻底换头成另一个人。毕竟这类游戏里，换头换性别的玩家不在少数。

“那好遗憾啊，因为我本人的头就很大。”

“我喜欢我的大头，什么东西都是大的好。”

朴志晟回想起KH1122的虚拟形象：头的确不小。五官像是照着卡通猫咪脸捏的；头发是橘子汽水的颜色。

朴志晟在游戏里看虚拟夕阳时第一次见到他。虚拟游戏里任何事物都不会对身体产生实际伤害，哪怕带着放大镜看日全食眼睛也不会瞎。但朴志晟听过有人戴高倍视镜看太阳看疯的事件。听说那人看了整整一天，最后脱光衣服在没有尽头的草坪奔跑，嘴里大喊：我被太阳操了！我被太阳操了！

此事上了新闻头条。该游戏被勒令下架整改了一段时间，重新上架后，游戏销量猛增。相应地，合法虚拟R18游戏一度销量惨淡。

朴志晟，为什么又逃体育课？李楷灿拍朴志晟的肩膀，朴志晟立刻把显示器塞到衣服下面。

当然是因为体育课没有未来。人类未来不需要体育课。朴志晟理直气壮。

人类的未来是什么？

…不知道。但我的理想就是长大后把除了脑子以外的身体部位换成机械。不需要什么健身，也不会脖子痛膝盖痛腰痛...人类肯定会越来越强，不是吗？朴志晟眼中充满光彩。

李楷灿看了他几秒。他的后颈好薄，缺乏运动，被锋利的东西一割就能掉血。

“也许你说得对吧。志晟。”李楷灿去摸朴志晟的后颈，他的手心暖洋洋，朴志晟没什么反应。“你说的是真的就好了。”

朴志晟还未成年，玩虚拟沉浸游戏的时限是两小时。放课后他匆匆赶回家，打开游戏去见他当前生命里唯一的同龄朋友KH1122。如果他来得比自己早，那他会在他们一起买的一艘迷你太空船里等他。

以往，他们每晚都要驾驶太空船到宇宙，看两小时的星星。虽然宇宙是假的星星是假的。但那又怎样，浪漫是真的...

今晚KH1122没在。朴志晟很失落地缩在太空船驾驶舱，拍了拍好友列表里唯一的KH1122。没有任何回应。

也不能说他鸽我。我们只是默契地每晚都来。也没说不来的人就要怎样。朴志晟神情恍惚，自言自语。

“但我只有这两个小时...我一个人开船去宇宙，有什么意思。我一个人去宇宙，好像一颗太空垃圾在飘...”

他们第一次见那天，许多情侣在夕阳下接吻。朴志晟独自一人占好大一块草坪，装作很享受最后一刻的日光浴，内心实则凄凉。他听到笑声，转过头，看到一个人跟自己一样，孤零零地站着，仰视梦境般的天空。他看得入迷，过了好久才注意到朴志晟的视线。

他朝朴志晟笑的瞬间，朴志晟在游戏外默默飙泪。那个笑容好清纯，不是骗人的笑，不是随手钓人的笑。

只是像在说，你在那里干嘛，我等你好久啊。

还剩半小时，朴志抹干虚拟眼泪，准备从飞船里爬出去，想他要不要再去看夕阳，或者接个什么任务做做。他刚钻出飞船，系统通知：KH1122已上线。

朴志晟愣在原地。KH1122出现在他面前：背后一对白色小翅膀，头发是橘子汽水，鼻子上架一副墨镜。

他笑得开朗，说抱歉啊JS25，我刚刚去买装备，系统bug我好久，不是我故意鸽你的哦。

朴志晟脆弱地贴上去，抱住KH1122。身体楚楚抖动，抽咽说你到底在干嘛，我等你好久啊。呜呜你这个大笨蛋…

KH1122笑着拍他的背。说我攒了好久的钱买装备，你快看看好看吗，这个翅膀死贵，但我们以后去宇宙就不需要太空飞船了。一个翅膀带两个人。KH1122又从口袋里掏出另一幅墨镜挂到朴志晟鼻梁上，脖子往后缩，打量他，“很适合你啊JS25，你鼻梁好高。你本人鼻梁有没有这么高？”

“当然。”朴志晟点点头，说的是实话。“不过戴这个东西作什么？”

“不帅吗？”KH1122敲敲他的墨镜，“买翅膀送的，好像也没有什么实际作用。以前的人防紫外线会戴，老古董了。但系统说我超级适合，我可太高兴了。”

“系统的鬼话你也信？”朴志晟吸吸鼻子，对着KH的墨镜打量自己，“我蛮帅。”

KH拷批他的动作，对着朴志晟的墨镜摆弄橘色刘海，“JS25，你本人也这么装逼？”

朴志晟想哪能啊。就算他真的装逼，也没朋友吐槽他一句“你好装逼”。但他不想KH1122知道他现生里一个朋友也没有。

“还好吧...是、是有朋友这么说过我，哈哈。”朋友两个字咬得极其生硬。他好害怕系统bug，把他这句话卡成别的什么意思。

KH11122露出“果然如此”的笑容。朴志晟松口气。他没时间再说什么了，两小时到，他自动退出游戏。这次连“明天见”也没能说一声。朴志晟往后，靠在人体工学椅上，有几分恍然。他摘下沉浸眼镜，手指按压鼻梁。

刚刚在墨镜里看到的KH1122好像以前黑白老电影里的角色，白的皮肤白得过分，黑的眼睛黑得透彻。

明天见。KH1122。朴志晟喃喃，明天见。

朴志晟刚进家门，被他妈火急火燎地拉着又往门外跑。

怎么了怎么了，出什么事了？

楼上起火了，再不跑都得死。他妈看也不看他说。

不是吧，这栋楼没有自动防火系统吗？朴志晟很绝望，不会烧到我们家吧？我显示器新买的呢...

当你住哪儿？他妈白他一眼。你谁啊，富二代吗？

朴志晟欲哭无泪。想KH1122，今晚我鸽你，事出有因，你一定不要怪我。

楼下已经聚了一堆人，朴志晟和他妈加入其中，一同抬头往上看。起火的那家阳台，灰蒙蒙的烟往外飘，在高空散成碎片。  
人还活着吗？

救火的还没来啊。

也没人呼救。

人掉下来的那刻，围观人群寂静一秒，随即发出惊呼。刷地一下全围了上去。

朴志晟往外退，战战兢兢又往头上看了一眼，灰雾也散尽。火灭了。他想，火怎么自己能灭呢？

后来知道不是起火，是那人在自己家烧纸钱。烧了一堆又一堆，最后一堆纸钱还没燃尽，就从阳台跳了下来。

20xx年了，怎么还有人烧纸钱？朴志晟想，不都是联系殡葬那边给一下付款码，打点钱过去，就有十秒左右的虚拟纸钱跳出，在你面前劈里啪啦燃烧。还配那种阴间生日快乐歌一样的音乐。环保又先进。

那人年纪很大，还是独居，不太会用这些。朴志晟他妈说，他烧纸钱肯定是提前烧给自己的。活着的时候是个穷光蛋，死后想过潇洒一点。烧太多了，来灭火的一打开他家门，那些灰烬就和着风在整个房间里飘，热雪一样。要不是消防员戴了护目镜，眼睛都得给迷瞎。

朴志晟当晚又蹲在巨大的冰箱门后，抱着自己瑟瑟发抖，觉得好无助。他先前认为交不到朋友只是暂时，或者，一个人也没什么不好，一个人也能活下去，肯定能活下去。人类会越来越强...这种悲惨的结局不会降临到自己身上…吧？

况且他也交到了朋友，虽然是网友。也有可能，KH1122是跟他一样孤独，没什么朋友的人。朴志晟想到此处觉得难堪，他无法想象两个同样孤独的人要怎么凑到一起，应该是像磁铁同极，靠在一起就会迅速弹开。

一个和自己一样孤独的人会有那种笑容吗？朴志晟觉得不会。朴志晟从来没那样笑过，好清纯，眼睛里带一点狡黠可爱的光。这肯定是现充才会有的笑容啊。他放心地点头。

“JS25，今天为什么这么迟？我马上就要走了哦。”

朴志晟登录游戏，KH1122正百无聊赖地坐在飞船里发呆。他指他头上的倒计时，还有十分钟就要强制下线。

“抱歉、”朴志晟在游戏里也气喘吁吁，“外面出了一点事，不是故意不上线的。”

KH1122点点头，若有所思。他摘下一边翅膀，说，“那你一会儿要去太空玩吗？我的翅膀可以借你...但只能借一半哦，两边都给你的话，这个翅膀就会自动赠送给你，再也要不回来。”

朴志晟帮他把翅膀戴回去，轻声说没关系，明天我们一起去好了。再说我可以开飞船去的。他摸到KH的翅膀，毛茸茸的，摸起来像小猫的脑袋。

KH头上的时间一点点流失，朴志晟看着他头顶发呆，说这个时间难道不可以关掉，看着好烦。

KH手伸到头上触了一下，时间消失了。

“哦，原来可以关啊。”朴志晟傻笑，“好神奇，好像这样做，就可以永远在线...”

KH最后说的话他没能听到。头像在好友列表变暗，怎么拍都不会有反应。

朴志晟钻进飞船，抱着KH留在飞船里的巨大熊玩偶，让飞船自动驾驶到太空。他透过窗看到好多巨大的燃烧的星星，他的飞船显得好小一只，一只飞虫大小。在那些燃烧星眼里，我就是一颗太空垃圾...

朴志晟将脸埋进熊柔软的肚子，想在虚拟中又沉入另一个虚拟。

朴志晟卸载游戏前，最后得到的装备是一件斗篷。那年的全球任务最终奖励是斗篷，功能跟KH那个翅膀差不多，但只能靠做任务拿到。朴志晟激动地捏钟辰乐的手臂，说他们一定要一起拿到这个斗篷，等KH的翅膀过期，他们也还是可以到太空，在真空里游泳。

游戏的任务模式很传统，朴志晟每天只有两小时，和KH千辛万苦才打倒恶龙，恶龙倒在他们面前，系统显示：恭喜你JS25，你已完成第xxxxxx杀。

朴志晟想靠啊我也太菜，全球首杀当然不可能，但为什么我这么菜？他回头看一眼KH，KH握着一把刃砍秃噜皮了的旧剑，体力明显消耗得厉害。他疲倦地笑，说，恭喜你啊JS25，总算拿到斗篷啦。

死去的龙在他们面前一点点化成紫灰色的粉尘，被风吹向远处。朴志晟身体支撑在剑上，觉得们像地球最后存活下来的两个人，气喘吁吁地看着龙消失，等一切又重归平静。等一切重新开始。可他不想重新开始，他现在好累，只想和KH1122抱在一起睡觉。睡个一百年。

朴志晟伸手接住那件斗篷，走到KH身边，用斗篷罩住他们两个。

这斗篷好帅，跟我好配。朴志晟小声说，身体跟KH紧紧贴着。今天还有没有时间去太空？

KH看一眼朴志晟头顶，说，声音很疲惫，还剩几分钟。

我受不了当未成年了。朴志晟抱怨。

KH在朴志晟耳朵边轻笑，就快了。他的手握到朴志晟的手。就快了。

朴志晟看他们握在一起的手，也像刚刚的龙那样在一点点消失。他去握那些粉尘，什么也感受不到。他心脏狂跳，没有任何一刻比现在，更能使他意识到自己身处的是一个怎样虚假的世界。朴志晟抬起头，KH注视着他，眼中没有恐慌。朴志晟镇静下来，说明天见啊，KH，我在太空船等你。明天见。

KH一直笑着。朴志晟想，那永远不会是骗人的笑。

朴志晟第二天上线，发现KH的账号已经注销。他想了很久也没想明白为什么。斗篷还在他装备栏，他想象过他们要一起去沙漠，风吹动他的斗篷，他对着无尽的沙漠张开双手好像世界之子。世界之子被世界爱着。回头往后看时，总能看到KH1122。

KH1122，好像人类会给新发现的星系起的名字。

朴志晟最后一次去太空，坐在驾驶舱飘了很久。

撞进燃烧星就是账号自杀。朴志晟驾驶飞船，缓缓朝着一颗燃烧星。他知道冲进去的瞬间飞船会燃烧殆尽，KH1122留下的熊玩偶会燃烧殆尽，他的斗篷也会被烧没。当然，最后JS25也要说拜拜。

拜啦。朴志晟心情很好地靠着驾驶座，KH送他的墨镜挂在鼻梁。墨镜当然屁用没有，飞船接触到燃烧星的第0.0001秒，墨镜就融化在脸上。朴志晟感觉不到疼痛，只是一切都在崩塌湮灭。

我操啊...他最后几秒感觉自己被撕扯成真正的太空垃圾，他突然明白，很久以前那个在草坪上奔跑的疯子为什么发疯。

我懂了。朴志晟还剩一丝意识。

这就是被太阳操的感觉。

李楷灿后来也开始玩这个游戏，他问朴志晟有没有什么需要注意的，打怪简答不简单，氪金多不多。白嫖也可以玩得开心吗。

朴志晟想了想，说不氪金也可以玩，装备也不用买，裸体到草坪上躺着，看一天的夕阳就很幸福。

李楷灿点头。又问，志晟你什么时候注销号啊？

我为什么要注销？

未成年账号在成年后就会自动虚假注销啊，传送回初始岛，脸得重捏钱得重赚，一切从头再来。你没看游戏说明吗？

我没看那个的习惯。朴志晟双眼放空。原来是这样...这游戏有病吧，为什么还那么多人玩？为什么你要玩？

我想去摸太空...听说摸起来很像猫头。你说我叫full sun怎样？干这名字酷毙了...

...

下班回家路上，一只蝉撞到朴志晟眼前，吓得他大叫一声往后退。蝉散发微弱蓝光，绕了几圈飞走。朴志晟捂住心口，原来是电子蝉。

小时候摸蝉像摸自己的手。那时乡下还有真正的蝉，朴志晟和朋友一起去捉，捉到活蝉握在手里，恋爱一样握一下午，能握到它死。

这种恐惧从何时何处开始生长的？朴志晟回到家中，打开灯。夏夜闷热，拉开阳台门，风进来的同时带了一堆虫子进来绕着灯转。他默默关灯，飞虫渐渐落到低空，散发幽光，又往窗外飞。

他跟着那许许多多光走到阳台，点一只烟开始抽。

再过几年烤烟也会消失。朴志晟吸了几大口，想在那之前要吸个够。他倚靠栏杆，高度是三楼，一般摔不死人。但往下看，大脑也会多少有些晃荡。

烟飞到空中，也成一阵灰雾。高中时候他楼上那个老人烧的纸钱，他妈妈形容那些灰烬叫热雪。

烟灰也是热雪。朴志晟视线跟随烟灰往下坠，有人路过，停住脚步，那些灰掉在他面前。

朴志晟大声朝他喊，不好意思，实在不好意思，您避开下，我不往下弹灰了。

那人抬起头。朴志晟被他望着，手指间的烟整个掉下去。

楼下的男人朝朴志晟笑。那笑容好像很久以前，很久以前，再久一点。

“你在那里干嘛，我等你好久啊。”

FIN.


End file.
